Life is Strange вики:Руководство по стилю
The style guide is purely recommendatory and exploratory in nature, the task of which is to simplify the further work of editors to create / edit / design pages as much as possible, thereby giving them one style . Недавние обновления - это список недавних изменений, который служит для упрощения проверки обновления для редакторов, которые регулярно следуют руководству. Недавние обновления: Типы Страниц Каждая страница рассчитана на определенный тип категории. Персонажи Life is Strange= Имя это...(написать общую информацию о персонаже, виде его деятельности, семье, отношениях с другими персонажами и т.д.) Личность ... Внешность ... Биография (Написать о персонаже заметку) Предыстория (Биография персонажа до начала событий игры) Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Альтернативная временная линия ... Отношения Друзья ... Семья ... Враги ... Романтические отношения ... Животные-духи и символизм ... Запоминающиеся цитаты ... Теории ... Несоответствия (bulleted list of inconsistencies) Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... |-|Before the Storm= Имя это...(написать общую информацию о персонаже, виде его деятельности, семье, отношениях с другими персонажами и т.д.) Личность ... Внешность ... Биография (Написать о персонаже заметку) Предыстория (Биография персонажа до начала событий игры) Эпизод 1: "Пробуждение" ... Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" ... Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" ... Отношения Друзья ... Семья ... Враги ... Романтические отношения ... Животные-духи и символизм ... Запоминающиеся цитаты ... Теории ... Несоответствия (маркированный список несоответствий) Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... * Раздел Биография используется для основных персонажей, о которых есть соответствующая запись в Журнал Макс и из Журнал Хлои. * Раздел Альтернативная линия времени используется для персонажей которых показывают\упоминают в время альтернативной временной линии в Life is Strange. * Раздел животных духов используется для основных персонажей, при наличие обширной информации(Где в самой игре на это указывают на прямую, а не свои теории) о их животном духе. * Раздел Запоминающиеся цитаты является необязательным но должен включать в себя список цитат или фраз указанных персонажей. Используйте шаблон цитата: ** Если есть более десяти цитат, включите их все в подраздел Цитаты или в Цитаты (Приквел) персонажа в зависимости от игры, оставив на главной странице всего десять (предпочтительно самых запоминающихся)в подраздел в статье Цитаты и оставьте на главной странице всего десять (предпочтительно самых запоминающихся). Оставьте переход на страницу цитат поверх тех десяти что уже есть. * Раздел Несоответствие должен присутствовать на странице только если существует фактическое несоответствие связанное с персонажами между эпизодами одной игры или между несколькими играми. * Разделы Заметки и Примечания присутствует в виде тэга ' тэг можно использовать на любой странице. * В зависимости от принадлежности персонажа к одной из игр, следует вставить шаблон в самом конце страницы, они бывают следующими: :Шаблон Персонажи BTS или :Шаблон Персонажи * Если только персонаж появляется в игре (по крайней мере, в виде изображения), они должны иметь :Шаблон Персонаж, включенный в начале статьи, используя скриншот их верхней части ((Фотографию) только в том случае, если в игре нету возможности сделать скриншот самого персонажа или существует только его фотография (пример Жак Кусто) и ничего кроме как этой фотографии) при выборе изображения или создании скринов, просьба убедитесь особенно при создание скриншотов что у вас стоит нормальная яркость, слишком темные или яркие изображения не совсем желательно использовать)в качестве изображения и разумеется все они(скриншшоты или изображения) должны исключительно показывать соответствующего персонажа) Актёры/Команда Имя Это... (вставте общую информацию, такую как роль человека в создание игры, озвучивание персонажей и всего того что известно о их деятельности для игры Life is Strange) Карьера (информация о их карьере до того как они стали частью проекта Life is Strange) Life is Strange (подробная информация о человеке и его роли в развитие LiS) Личная жизнь (информация о их личной жизни) Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Интервью (маркированный список их интервью) Внешние ссылки (внешние ссылки на их социальные сети, личный веб сайт и т.п.) Заметки ... Примечания ... Эпизоды "Название Эпизода" 2, 3 и т.д. эпизод игры. Он был выпущен в(...) и он доступен для платформ на. Обзор (Одно или два предложения описывающие основные события игры) Точки сохранения (пронумерованный список доступных точек сохранений, встречаемый и доступный во время прохождения игры) Персонажи (список персонажей присутствующих в эпизоде) Смерти (список персонажей умирающих\погибающих во время эпизода, если конечно такие есть) Музыка в эпизоде (список песен и саундтреков проигрываемых в эпизоде) Восприятие (список оценок от разных изданий или магазинов таких как Steam, Metacritic and IGN и т.д.) Достижения (...) Интересные факты (...) Трейлеры (gallery of trailers) *Каждая запись в разделе Смерти должна содержать краткую информацию о том как и при каких обстоятельствах персонаж умер\погиб. *Песня вносимая в раздел саундтреки должна быть с указанием автора ("Песня" - Автор(ы). *В начале страницы следует вставить шаблон Шаблон:Меню и оформить его на примере Эпизод 1: Хризалида. *Раздел смерти применим для персонажей только если он умирает\погибает во время игры Места Life is Strange= Название Это... (вставьте общую информацию, например краткое описания местонахождения, кем используется\посещается это место и в каких эпизодах появляется и т.п.) Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Доступные фотографии (информация о доступных фотографиях) Взаимодействие Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... |-|Before the Storm= Название Это... (вставьте общую информацию, например краткое описания местонахождения, кем используется\посещается это место и в каких эпизодах появляется и т.п.) Эпизод 1: "Пробуждение" ... Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" ... Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" ... Доступные граффити (информацию о доступных граффити) Взаимодействие Эпизод 1: "Пробуждение" ... Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" ... Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" ... Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... *Раздел взаимодействие должен включать список всего с чем может взаимодействовать (Посмотреть, прокомментировать, прочитать и т.п.) Макс и Хлоя (В местах). Используйте для этого Шаблон Действие или соответствующий синтаксис: *Используйте Шаблон место в начале страницы. *Используйте в конце страницы Шаблон места или Шаблон Места BtS в зависимости от того в какой из игр появляется\используется\упоминается и т.п. место. Транспортное Средство Life is Strange= Название Это... (вставьте общую информацию, например краткое описания местонахождения, кем используется\где появляется это транспортное средство и в каких эпизодах появляется и т.п.) Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Доступные фотографии (информация о доступных фотографиях) Взаимодействие Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... |-|Before the Storm= Название Это... (вставьте общую информацию, например краткое описания местонахождения, кем используется\где появляется это транспортное средство и в каких эпизодах появляется и т.п.) Эпизод 1: "Пробуждение" ... Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" ... Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" ... Доступные граффити (информацию о доступных граффити) Взаимодействие Эпизод 1: "Пробуждение" ... Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" ... Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" ... Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... *Раздел взаимодействие должен включать список всего с чем может взаимодействовать (Посмотреть, прокомментировать, прочитать и т.п.) Макс и Хлоя (В местах). Используйте для этого Шаблон Действие или соответствующий синтаксис: *Используйте Шаблон место в начале страницы. *Используйте в конце страницы Шаблон места или Шаблон Места BtS в зависимости от того в какой из игр появляется\используется\упоминается и т.п. место. Компьютер Life is Strange= Название Это... (вставьте общую информацию, например краткое описания местонахождения, кем и как используется этот компьютер и в каких эпизодах появляется и т.п.) Социальная сеть (если в компьютере указана подобная информация) Взаимодействие Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Почта (если в компьютере есть письма, следует их описать(В текстовом виде и кроме этого предоставить скриншоты самих писем) Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... |-|Before the Storm= Название Это... (вставьте общую информацию, например краткое описания местонахождения, кем используется\посещается это место и в каких эпизодах появляется и т.п.) Социальная сеть (если в компьютере указана подобная информация) Взаимодействие Эпизод 1: "Пробуждение" ... Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" ... Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" ... Почта (если в компьютере есть письма, следует их описать(В текстовом виде и кроме этого предоставить скриншоты самих писем) Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... * Используйте в начале страницы Компьютер * Примером для описания почты может служить страница Компьютер Виктории * Используйте в конце страницы Объекты (первый сезон) Статья Время публикации (день, месяц, год), (автор) опубликовал статью о (игре) на (вебсайте). Заголовок статьи Под заголовок __NOEDITSECTION__ * Название статьи: "Статья вебсайта (день, месяц, год)" * Вступительное предложение: «В (день, месяц, год)» (автор) опубликовал статью о (игре) теме (статьях) название статьи на веб-сайте (название веб-сайта) * Дополнительные примечания: ** Если это обзор: "Это обзор на (Эпизод)" ** Если это интервью: "В нем есть интервью с..." * Заголовок: Название статьи; Подзаголовок: подзаголовок статьи. * Navbox следует вставлять в конце страницы. * "__NOEDITSECTION__" и " " необходимо добавить в конце страницы в исходном режиме. Выборы и последствия Выборы и последствия это специальный тип страниц, в которых перечисляется все возможные выборы и последствия, перечисленные в порядке игрок может сделать их в игре и отсортировать выборы на "Основной выбор и второстепенный выбор" Они должны быть описаны следующим образом: ... Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" Название выбора |-|Вариант 1 название= *Эпизод 1 **(маркированный список последствий видимый в эпизоде 1) *Эпизод 2 **(последствия видимые в эпизоде 2) *Эпизод 3 **(последствия) *Эпизод 4 **(последствия) *Эпизод 5 **(последствия) |-|Вариант 2 название= *Эпизод 1 **(последствия) *Эпизод 2 **(последствия) *Эпизод 3 **(последствия) *Эпизод 4 **(последствия) *Эпизод 5 **(последствия) (если применимо, вариант 3, вариант 4 название и т.д.) ... Название выбора ... ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Саундтрек "(название саундтрека)" это сингл/песня от (автора/группы) из его альбома (название альбома). (Поочередно: ... это песня написана/исполнена (Автор\группа) Песня представлена в (Эпизоде) когда (короткое описание сцены где она используется). Текст ... Интерпретация ... Видео ... Интересные факты (маркированный список интересных фактов представленных в игре) Внешние ссылки ... Навигация ... *В начале страницы следует вставить Шаблон Песня. *В раздел Навигация что в конце страницы, следует вставить Саундтрек Life is Strange или Саундтрек BTS *Раздел интерпретация является необязательным, его можно заменить разделом «Значение», если автор сделал официальное заявление о значении, стоящем за песней. ** Раздел «Видео» может содержать следующие типы видео: стандартное видео из саундтрека (официальная версия, если оно существует), сцену в игре, в которой используется песня, и официальное видео с песней. ** Раздел «Внешние ссылки» должен содержать маркированный список ссылок треков на следующих сайтах (в зависимости от того, что применимо) **Google Play Music **Spotify **iTunes **Bandcamp Фан Музыка "(название песни)" это вдохновленная (название игры)-(стиль песни) написанная и исполненная песня (Автором). Она была выпущена (день, месяц, год). Текст ... Видео ... Интересные факты (маркированный список интересных фактов представленных в игре) Навигация ... *В начале страницы следует вставить [Шаблон Песня|Шаблон Песня]]. *В раздел Навигация что в конце страницы, следует вставить Музыкальный навбокс. *Раздел Видео должен содержать официальное видео с канала YouTube исполнителя. Он также может включать альтернативные и remastered версии песни, если они были сделаны и выпущены для публичного доступа. Взаиомоотношения Life is Strange= Эта статья предназначена для более глубокого и более подробного изучения отношений между (имя персонажа) и (имя персонажа), известного также как (ship name), и их развития на протяжении (название игры). (Написать коротко введение об отношениях) Предыстория ... Эпизод 1: "Хризалида" ... Эпизод 2: "Вразнобой" ... Эпизод 3: "Теория Хаоса" ... Эпизод 4: "Проявочная" ... Эпизод 5: "Раскол" ... Альтернативная временная линия ... Романтические моменты ... Запоминающиеся цитаты ... Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... |-|Before the Storm= Эта статья предназначена для более глубокого и более подробного изучения отношений между (имя персонажа) и (имя персонажа), известного также как (ship name), и их развития на протяжении (название игры). (Написать коротко введение об отношениях) Предыстория ... Эпизод 1: "Пробуждение" ... Эпизод 2: "О дивный новый мир" ... Эпизод 3: "Ад пуст" ... Романтические моменты ... Запоминающиеся цитаты ... Интересные факты ... Галерея ... Заметки ... Примечания ... * The Life is Strange and Before the Storms sections only need to be featured if the characters have known each other and interacted with each other in those games. If only one of both games is relevant for the relationship it is enough to feature the relevant episodes as main sections (instead of subsections). * The Alternative Timeline section is applicable only if the characters appear in the alternative timeline. * The Romantic Instances section is applicable only if the relationship is of romantic nature. * The Relationships Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Галерея: типы У каждой галереи есть свои рекомендуемые настройки. Атрибуты которые здесь не указаны, остаются по умолчанию. Галерея Иллюстраций\Изображения * Размер -''' Галереи, которые включены в обычные страницы (то есть за пределами категории специального контента), должны иметь размер изображения 200px *Выравнивание -''' Если галерея содержит более одного изображения, изображения должны быть центрированы. В случае одного изображения предпочтительнее выравнивание по левому краю по умолчанию. *'Описания' - предпочтительнее, но не обязательно, предоставлять описания для изображений внутри галерей. Все описания должны быть выровнены по центру. * Границы -''' Каждая галерея должна иметь цвет границы, который должен быть прозрачным, а толщина ни к чему, чтобы соответствовать общей прозрачной конструкции, используемой в . *Кнопка добавить''' - Каждая галерея должна иметь скрытую кнопку «Добавить фото в эту галерею». Видео Галерея * Размер -''' Галереи, которые включены в обычные страницы (то есть за пределами категории специального контента), должны иметь размер изображения 200px. Если галерея содержит только одно или два видео, размер должен быть 300px.. *Выравнивание '- Видео галереи должны 'всегда''' быть центрированы *'Описание '- Видео не требуют описания. * Границы -''' Каждая галерея должна иметь цвет границы, который должен быть прозрачным, а толщина ни к чему, чтобы соответствовать общей прозрачной конструкции, используемой в . *Кнопка «добавить»''' - Каждая галерея должна иметь скрытую кнопку «Добавить фото в эту галерею». Исходный код (Имя_Файла)|(Описание) ... Категоризация Страниц # Статьи должны быть связаны с их соответствующими подразделами и основными категориями # Подкатегории должны быть связаны с их соответствующими основными категориями. # Страницы категорий должны быть представлены с соответствующим следующего стиля: «Эта категория содержит статьи /персонажи/места /т.д. Которые ...» # Основные подкатегории, относящиеся к одной из игр, например. персонажами Before the Storm, должны быть названы в стиле "Персонажи (Before the Storm). Добавление и в том числе выбор категории, в которые должна быть включена определенная статья, зависят от типа статьи. Общие типы статей перечислены ниже: Контент связанный с конкретной игрой Как правило, в статьях, которые предоставляют собой контент, который напрямую связан с игрой, следует использовать следующие категории:: * Before the Storm, если связано с игрой Life is Strange: Before the Storm. * TBA, если связано с игрой Life is Strange/Season 1. Эпизоды В страницах имеющих отношение к определенным эпизодом(Эпизод 1: Хризалида),следующие использовать следующие категории: *Эпизоды (сезон 1) или Эпизоды (Before the Storm). Персонажи Для страниц персонажей, следует использовать следующие категории: *Персонажи **Персонажи (Before the Storm) и Персонажи (первый сезон) **Персонажи из первого эпизода: Хризалида, Персонажи из второго эпизода: Вразнобой, Персонажи из третьего эпизода: Теория Хаоса, Персонажи из четвёртого эпизода: Проявочная, Персонажи из пятого эпизода: Раскол (в зависимости от того из какого эпизода Life is Strange персонажи) **Персонажи из первого эпизода: Пробуждение, Персонажи из второго эпизода: О дивный новый мир, Персонажи из третьего эпизода: Ад пуст (в зависимости от того из какого эпизода Before the Storm персонажи) *Мужские персонажи или Женские персонажи **Мужские персонажи (первый сезон) или Мужские персонажи (Before the Storm) **Женские персонажи (первый сезон) или Женские персонажи (Before the Storm) *Животные, если это применимо. **Животные (первый сезон) или Животные (Before the Storm) *Персонал академии Блэквелл или Студенты академии Блэквелл, если это применимо. **Персонал академии Блэквелл или Персонал академии Блэквелл (Before the Storm) **Студенты академии Блэквелл) или Студенты академии Блэквелл (Before the Storm) *Члены клуба Циклон, если это применимо. *Закусочная Два Кита, если это рядом или имеет отношение к самой закусочной. *Мертвы, если персонаж мертв. *Детерминантные, если их судьба зависит от действий игрока. *Упоминаются (если только упоминаются и нету прямого взаимодействия с ними или не видны) Упоминаются (первый сезон) или Упоминаются (Before the Storm) в зависимости от игры. Места На страницах места следует использовать следующие категории: *Места и Места (первый сезон) или Места (Before the Storm) *Места, доступные для изучения‏‎ и Места, доступные для изучения‏‎ (первый сезон) или Места, доступные для изучения‏‎ (Before the Storm), если это применимо. *Места в Аркадия Бэй‏‎ , если это применимо. *Места из первого эпизода: Хризалида, Места из второго эпизода: Вразнобой, Места из третьего эпизода: Теория Хаоса, Места из четвёртого эпизода: Проявочная, Места из пятого эпизода: Раскол, в зависимости от того применимо ли это для мест первого сезона *Места из первого эпизода: Пробуждение, Места из второго эпизода : О дивный новый мир, Места из третьего эпизода: Ад пуст, в зависимости от того применимо ли это для мест Before the Storm. *Места, где можно сделать опциональные фотографии‏‎ или Места, где можно сделать опциональные граффити, если подобные типы взаимодействия возможны в них. *Академия Блэквелл, если они являются частью Академии Блэквелл (классы, комнаты в общежитие, бассейн и т.п.) *Общежитие Прескоттов, если они в общежитие. *Дом Мэдсен, если они находятся в Дом Мэдсен. *Закусочная Два Кита, если они расположены рядом с закусочной (на той же улице). *Упоминаются и Упоминаются (первый сезон) или Упоминаются (Before the Storm), если они только упоминаются и нет возможности их посетить. Транспортное средство Это категория в которую стоит включать страницы имеющие отношение к транспортным средствам, которые появляются или используются персонажами в Life is Strange и Life is Strange: Before the Storm (Например как Поезд) *Транспортное средство, *Транспортное средство (первый сезон) или Транспортное средство (Before the Storm) в зависимости от того, к какой игре имеет отношение данное транспортное средство Компьютер Это категория в которую стоит включать страницы имеющие отношение к компьютерам, которые появляются или используются персонажами в Life is Strange и Life is Strange: Before the Storm (Например как Компьютер Виктории *Компьютеры и Компьютеры (первый сезон) или Компьютеры (Before the Storm) Геймплей В страницах описываются элементы игрового процесса и используются следующие категории: *Геймплей *Геймплей (Before the Storm)‏‎ или Геймплей ((первый сезон) для страниц геймплея конкретной игры. *Объекты также считаются элементом геймплея и имеют свою специальную категорию. Термины Термины это общая информация о конкретном предмете. Таким образом, категория Термины включает страницы, описывающие различные легенды (например, коренные американцы), организации (например, Клуб Циклон) и другие источники информации (например, файлы Дэвида,) в вселенной Life is Strange. *Термины‏‎ *Термины (Before the Storm) или Термины (первый сезон) или Термины (второй сезон) За сценой Страницы которые описывают контент за сценой (Например команда/компания/особое издание разработчиков), используют ниже описанные категории: *За сценой *За сценой (Before the Storm) или За сценой (первый сезон) или За сценой (второй сезон) *Категория:Актёры и Актёры (Before the Storm) или Актёры (первый сезон), для актёрского состава. *Команда (Before the Storm) и/или Команда (первый сезон) и/или Команда (второй сезон), для членов команды. *Livestreams, для официальных примыхстримов. *Статьи (Before the Storm) или Статьи (первый сезон), для новостных страниц. *Интервью и Интервью (Before the Storm) или Интервью (первый сезон), или Интервью (второй сезон), для интервью с разработчиками и актёрами. Статьи Страницы статей, используют ниже описанные категории: * Статьи * Статьи (Before the Storm) и Статьи (первый сезон) и Статьи (второй сезон) * Интервью (Before the Storm) и Интервью (первый сезон), и Интервью (второй сезон), для интервью с разработчиками и актёрами. * За сценой (Before the Storm) и За сценой (первый сезон) и За сценой (второй сезон) Саундтрек Страницы саундтреков, используют ниже описанные категории: * Саундтрек * Саундтрек (Before the Storm) и Саундтрек (первый сезон) или Саундтрек (второй сезон) Фан-Музыка Страницы Фан Музыки, используют ниже описанные категории: * Фан-музыка Сообщество Страницы, имеющие отношение к сообществу, используют ниже описанные категории: * Сообщество * Сделано фанатами если контент сделан фанатами. Редактирование Контента Описание изменений: Описание изменений это краткое объяснение того что редактор сделал на странице или указал причины изменения страницы. *Считается хорошей практикой написать описание изменений перед публикацией страницы, особенно при добавлении или удалении большого количества контента. Это не только облегчает другим людям понимание сделанных изменений, но и делает намерения редактора более ясными и следовательно, уменьшает вероятность возврата правок при редактирование. * Описание изменений ограничено 250 символами. Если ваше описание не уместилось в лимит или если вы выполнили обширные изменения на странице, то вы можете описать о нем в комментарии внизу страницы. Загрузка Файлов При загрузке файлов (Изображения или аудио) для , следует соблюдать следующие рекомендации: *Все файлы должны быть связаны с Life is Strange франшизой или темой страницы на которой они размещены. Другими словами, все файлы должны быть полезными. Вики не предназначена для использования только в качестве сайта для размещения файлов. *К выше упомянутому, все файлы должны быть опубликованы (например, по крайней мере в одной статье). Список загруженных, но еще не опубликованных файлов для вашего имени пользователя можно посмотреть здесь. *Прежде чем загрузить файл, проверьте, не загружен ли тот же файл; если да, воспользуйтесь существующим файлом вместо того, чтобы загружать новый. *При загрузке файлов изображений, редакторы должны попытаться загрузить максимально возможное разрешение. Это один из случаев, когда может применяться обновление файлов новой версией - перейдите на вкладку «История файла» на странице файла и используйте опцию «Загрузить новую версию». В то же время это не означает, что разрешение должно быть очень высоким. Скриншоты из игры «Life is Strange», как правило, должны быть равны или примерно 1920 * 1080 (Full HD). Все, что выше 3840 * 2160 (4K) считается чрезмерным и очень близко к техническим ограничениям сайта. *'Аудиофайлы' должны использоваться только в особых случаях (например, неиспользуемые звуковые или специальные комментарии по символам) и должны быть загружены на самой вики. Единственный возможный формат файла - OGG. Затем загруженные файлы должны публиковаться в статьях с использованием шаблона . Ссылки Ссылка это способ перехода с одной страницы на другую. Следующие пункты применимы к внутренним ссылкам которые связаны между страницами внутри : * Персонажи, места и объекты должны быть связанны ссылкой при первом упоминание. Исключением для этого могут быть заголовки разделов. (Обратите внимание на раздел Заголовки) *Каждая страница должна иметь ссылку на другую страницу один раз: например, вы должны поставить ссылку на Хлоя Прайс, при первом упоминание её имени. Исключением для этого служат следующие примечания. **Маркированный список, например в разделе Взаимоотношения страниц персонажей, имена должны быть связаны с соответствующими страницами *Название широко известных фильмов и игр должны быть написаны как ссылки на соответствующую страницу Википедии. Исходный код Perspective When writing about and summarizing events that happened inside the game, editors should always write from an in-universe perspective, using "Max" (Life is Strange) or "Chloe" (Before the Storm) instead of "player"/"the player". For example, instead of "depending on player choices", write: "depending on Max's choices" or "depending on the choice Max makes/made". This does not include pages that are describing gameplay mechanics (such as Rewind, Moment of Calm, Choices and Consequences) and out-of-universe information (introduction of References and Easter Eggs) . In these cases, the correct word to use is "player". Tenses When writing summaries of the in-game events, please use the present tense. This applies to the episode sections on articles as well as general descriptions, e.g. of a character's personality or of a location. Example: Warren approaches Max with a hug, which she denies, as she hands him back his flash-drive. The humorous moment ends and the two talk about the various films on the USB. They are interrupted by Nathan Prescott, and an argument breaks out. Warren intervenes to protect Max, but Nathan headbutts him to the ground. * An exception to the above rule is when we are talking about a dead person. (See here for a list of people confirmed dead.) Example: When approaching Nathan in the Two Whales Diner after his suspension, he initially mistakes Max as Rachel Amber by exclaiming Rachel's name in excitement as he looks up at Max, implying that he and Rachel were friendly. If asked about Rachel and Frank, he will say that she partied more than him and she was a "fiend on her own". He accidentally lets it slip that Frank made a "blood oath" with Rachel, but tells Max not to let anyone know he said anything. If Max rewinds, she can use the information about the blood oath against Nathan, throwing him off guard. Panicked, Nathan reveals that Frank believed Rachel was in love with him when Nathan believed all she wanted was his drugs and used Frank taking pictures of her to facilitate her drug habit. Rachel thought Frank was a liar and loser, like most in Arcadia Bay. *Another exception to this rule is indirect speech or conditional clauses. Even though events are being retold in present tense, elements of indirect speech are to be written in past tense. Certain types of conditional clauses (if clauses) require past tense as well. See here to read more about the rules of indirect speech and here for the rules of conditional clauses. For example : Reported Speech Examples Victoria tries to press her claim by telling Mr. Jefferson that he already loved her work and won't be playing favorites if he chooses her entry. She adds that they would be spending a lot of time together if she was chosen and that it would be fun for them to be together. *When writing about things that happened prior to the game events, which are considered Background information, please use the past tense. Max and Chloe have been friends since childhood. Max used to spend time at Chloe's house, where the two would often play pirates by dressing up and pretending the living room couch to be a pirate ship. Chloe's father William would occasionally entertain them by hosting barbecues in the backyard, and kept a height chart in Chloe's room. The two also enjoyed watching TV shows, such as Spongebob, Power Rangers, Blue's Clues and Teletubbies, had movie nights and played video games together. They had a tree fort, the location of which is marked on the map of Arcadia Bay at the lighthouse. *Specifically, when summarizing in-game events, please use present tense for the moment of speaking and past tense for events that happened prior to the moment of speaking. For example, when writing about Max siding with David or Chloe inside an Episode Four section, you would use past tense (it happened in the game, but it was before the moment of speaking, or rather, moment in the story we are describing): The girls decide they need to gather more evidence; firstly from David, then Nathan and Frank. Max heads downstairs to check David's garage for clues. If Max didn't bust David out of the house, she will find him in the garage working on a surveillance camera at his workshop and can talk to him. David will state that he's the only one who knows what's happening and that he wanted to protect future students from ending up like Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh with his surveillance system plans. David ends the conversation by warning Max this is dangerous territory she is heading into since she already knows way too much of what is happening at Blackwell. Titling #All instances of the title '''''Life is Strange and the titles of other media referenced throughout the wikia should be written in Italic, using two single quotes in the source editor. Source code: Life is Strange #'Characters' should be named by their full name and linked the first time they are referenced in the main article text (not counting section titles, infoboxes and quote templates). Max's name is an exception due to her being more commonly known by her nickname, please refer to her as Max Caulfield in the article text. Note that the name of Max's entry in the Relationships sections of character pages should use the full name "Maxine", but the description of the relationship itself uses "Max". Characters which are commonly referred to by a nickname: #* [[Raymond Wells|Raymond "Ray" Wells]] #* Mrs./Mr. (...) #'Section titles' should generally be kept as short and concise as possible. They should also follow the English language capitalization rules.Rules for Capitalization in Titles of Articles (yourdictionary.com) One should capitalize the following parts of speech: Nouns – man, bus, book Adjectives – angry, lovely, small Verbs – run, eat, sleep Adverbs – slowly, quickly, quietly Pronouns – he, she, it Subordinating conjunctions – as, because, that One should not capitalize the following parts of speech (unless they are the first or last word in a title): #*Articles – a, an, the #*Coordinating Conjunctions (fewer than five letters) – and, but, or, for, nor, etc. #*Prepositions (fewer than five letters) – on, at, to, from, by, etc. #'Song titles' should be put in quotation marks, for example: "Spanish Sahara" by Foals #Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Source code: #'Episodes of the games in the LiS franchise' should be referred to as their name, for example "Out of Time", or capitalized and with a numeral, for example Episode 2. When titling episode sections, the titling style must be kept according to the following example: Episode Two - "Out of Time". When mentioning the episodes in a quote, it should be the episode's title, always in quotation marks like in the previous example. #When referring to someone's job title, one should capitalise job titles when they come before the person's name, and keep the title lowercase when it is after the name. When the title is not preceded or followed by any names, it should also be lowercase. See here for information on the correct capitalization of job titles. In an interview, Lead Writer Zak Garriss stated that players should expect about 8 to 10 weeks between the three episodes, with the hope being to land on the shorter side of that range. Michel Koch is a French freelance illustrator and concept artist currently working as DONTNOD Entertainment's art and game director (since 2008). Next to his work on DONTNOD's first game, Remember Me, he was significantly involved in the development of Life is Strange as concept artist, artistic director, co-game director and additional writer. Quotes *Small quotes (consisting of a few words) should generally be included in line with the surrounding text and should be enclosed in quote marks. Example: She has a great affection for photography, always taking pictures of her surroundings, since she considers it a way to "be part of the world at a safe distance", and aspires to make it a career one day. She especially has a fable for old analog cameras and instant camera selfies. She also seems to like obscure movies and anime, much like her friend Warren. She's always dreamed of travelling and exploring the world, as well as going on "adventures" together with her childhood friend Chloe. *The exception to this rule is when someone wants to put emphasis on the quote (for example, when it is a central topic of the discussion). In this case, a blockquote element is used to separate the quote from the article content. The quotes are enclosed in ' ' tags, require quote marks and are italicised. Example: At the beginning of the episode we can see that Victoria (as well as everyone else in the hallway) has changed their door slates. Victoria's reads: "Wherever you go, there I am". *When including the full text of in-game newspaper articles, brochures, flyers, letters and other similar things, use the template. Click here for an example usage case. **Additionally, text of handwritten material (e.g Logan's letter to Dana) should be italicized. Printed matter (newspapers, emails etc.) remains normal. **Note that the text of Max's Diary and Chloe's letters is a special case of "big quote" and therefore, they should not be used with this template. *When mentioning the episode that the quote originates from (for example when writing introduction quotes), always refer to it as the episode's name. Unfinished Sections When an article section is incomplete, the following shortcuts can be used to describe the status: * TBA - To be announced, for sections which still need to be filled. * TBC - To be completed, for sections which still need to be completed. * N/A - Not available, for sections which can't be filled at the current time, e.g. summaries for future episodes. Spoilers A spoiler is a piece of information about a narrative work (such as a book, film, television series, or a video game) which reveals plot points or twists and thus may degrade the experience of persons who wish to experience the work themselves.Wikipedia's spoiler policy. The spoiler policy on is as follows: all spoilers for newly released content in the Life is Strange franchise need to be marked for one year after the release date. This means the following: *All pages containing spoilers from Before the Storm will have a respective warning included. *There will not be any warning for spoilers from the first season of Life is Strange. Note that aims to archive as much content regarding Life is Strange as possible, and editors are therefore free to include spoilers on articles. A boilerplate warning at the top of the page is considered enough. Do not add in-line warnings such as "(SPOILER)" or "spoilers ahead" or similar. Не вышедший и неиспользуемый контент *'Не вышедший контент' - это любой контент, который не был официально выпущен издателем игры (Square Enix). Это означает, что он не может быть найденым в файлах игры, и он не опубликован ни на одном из официальных страниц в социальных сетях (римером этого являются концепт-арты). Редакторы не должны добавлять не вышедший контент в статью или обсуждать его в комментариях. Любые такие правки или комментарии будут удалены. *'Неиспользуемый контент' - это любой контент, который можно найти в файлах игр для выпущенных в данный момент эпизодов, но он показан в самой игре. Этот тип контента разрешается добавлять и обсуждать на . Шаблоны Шаблон - это фрагмент кода, используемый на многих страницах. Шаблоны, которые находятся в этом списке, должны быть вверху страницы в следующем порядке: *' ' - Шаблон "Меню" используется на страницах эпизодов и на других связанных страницах, для доступа читателю к другим страницам. *' ' - Статьи с информацией о скоро появляющемся приквеле Before the Storm требуют шаблонов, которые предупреждают о спойлерах. Предупреждения о спойлерах будут удалены спустя один год с момента выпуска последнего эпизода. *' ' - Шаблон "Stub" должен быть добавлен в недавно созданные или незавершенные статьи. *' ' - На страницах про персонажа или места может быть шаблон цитаты, но он является необязательным. *Шаблоны с инфобоксами размещаются непосредственно перед содержимым главной статьи. **When an infobox is included on a Before the Storm article, a type=bts parameter is needed to give it a corresponding color scheme. (infoboxtype=bts in location infoboxes) **Episode appearances are to be listed in the following style: Исходный код, который был написан выше, является значением параметра '' 'Появления' '' для инфобокса: Эпизод 1: Хризалида Эпизод 2: Вразнобой Эпизод 3: Теория Хаоса Эпизод 4: Проявочная Эпизод 5: Раскол For articles about something in both games with an infobox mentioning the episodes, please use Life is Strange: and Before the Storm:. Life is Strange: Эпизод 1: Хризалида Эпизод 2: Вразнобой Эпизод 3: Теория Хаоса Эпизод 4: Проявочная Эпизод 5: Раскол Before the Storm: Эпизод 1: Пробуждение Эпизод 2: О дивный новый мир Эпизод 3: Ад пуст References References are very important to support the information provided on our wikia as well as for users who are interested in further information and explanations. They are typically included in a dedicated section at the very end of the article text (but before any Navbox templates). The content of this section should be only the closed tag . If the number of references on an article is higher than 10, the tag should be enclosed in ' ' to make the reference list less intruding in the article flow. There are several types of references and respective ways of referencing: 1) 'External sources from which information is taken (e.g symbolism posts, color meanings and such) should be converted to the format '(Article Title) (website domain). Example: On one hand, the color purple can boost imagination and creativity; on the other hand, too much purple can cause moodiness instead. Light purples are light-hearted, floral, and romantic; the dark shades are more intellectual and dignified. Dark purple hues also evoke feelings of gloom, sadness, and frustration.Meaning of the Color Purple (bourncreative.com) 2) 'Interviews with the developers - '(Article Title) (time and date). Example: The town was originally called "Aurora Creek" before Christian Divine suggested the name "Arcadia Bay" because "it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with."From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine (July 7, 2016) 3) 'Youtube video plainlinks - '"More (about ...) in video by "(uploader)"." or "See video by (uploader) for more". Example: If you look very carefully, Warren can be seen in the window at the beginning of the episode. He briefly shows up and then hides behind the corner, probably afraid of being spotted by Max.More about this sequence in this video by "Rick Hasslehoff". 4) 'Reddit posts - '"More (about ...) in this reddit post by /u/(username)". Example: The game she is playing on her mobile phone in the first two episodes seems to be a racing game at first glance, but is actually a reference to the brand.More in this reddit post by /u/turkletom. 5) 'Twitter posts - '"(author)'s Twitter post" or "Twitter post by (author)". Michel Koch played and praised the choice-based game saying, "it was a great ride from the beginning to the end, can't wait to replay it!"Michel Koch's Twitter post. Example References